Web-based systems, particularly ones that impact other systems, can require significant user knowledge for navigating various options and selections including in the web-based systems to effectuate the impact on other systems. Web-based systems may also involve terminology and processes specific to particular industries, rather than terminology accessible to a wide variety of potential users. Furthermore, web-based systems often have user interface designs per type of device (e.g., laptop or mobile device), but are not responsive to screen size per type of device. User interfaces often fail to guide users in providing the needed information quickly such that multiple exchanges of web pages and information are necessary, which involve increased bandwidth and system usage.